


The Veiled Lady

by WoefulWriters



Series: The World is Cruel, But the Heart is Crueler [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Murder, Other, Short, Unrequited Love, killer kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoefulWriters/pseuds/WoefulWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walk home proves to be quite eventful to Adin. Will he get the girl with a killer body? Read it and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veiled Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short play last year for a contest, I had 45 minutes to write this. https://youtu.be/X-h9OYl7NxU I got 2nd place. It's crap but I tried.

**Cast:**  
 **Adin**  
 **Adalia**  
 **Jesse**  
 _Adin was walking home when suddenly the clouds burst forth with the mightiest storm he had even seen_.  
Adin: Oh crap… Well, this is just perfect. What’s next lightening? Cats and dogs making love midair? God, do you have anything else for me today? How about getting hit by a bus?  
 _It starts to thunder and a bolt of lightning hits nearby_  
Adin: I was joking, I was joking. (sighs) I need shelter ...ah, Mausoleums great.  
 _He runs to the shelter of the cold and lonely tomb._  
Adin: you know what? you know what? I’m texting Jesse, cause I’m not walking home in the rain, nopey nope no.  
 _As he texts, he is unaware of the lithe figure approaching him. A slender finger taps his shoulder._  
Adin: Ahh! _(turns around)_ oooooh, hello  
Adalia: Hello  
Adin: Hi..What are you doing here?  
Adalia: Lurking  
Adin: _(chuckles_ ) What?  
Adalia: I’m lurking, you see the most wonderful people when you lurk, but they don’t always see you. _(Extends her arm to shake his hand)_ I’m Adalia, what’s your name?  
Adin: Adin, you know, you shouldn’t be standing the rain, even with that veil, you could catch your death out here.  
Adalia: Ok.. _(She joins him)_  
Adin: So um, what's with the um _(Makes a motion like he is lifting a veil off his face)_ veil?  
Adalia: I always wear it now  
Adin: Really, why?  
Adalia: To hide my face  
Adin: A pretty little lady like you? With a body like yours, I’m sure your face is ahh _(moves hand awkwardly, thinking_ )...killer.  
Adalia: I’ve been told that before.  
Adin: You see? You don’t need a veil. Come on take it off, please, for me?  
Adalia: No, I’m afraid not  
Adin: Ok, then, how about a date?  
Adalia: Ask me again tomorrow at 7, it looks like your ride is here.  
 _Jesse walks up to them with an Umbrella_  
Jesse: Hi, Adin  
Adin: Hi, Jesse, thanks for coming  
Jesse: No prob man, _(looking at Adalia)_ Do you need a ride home too?  
Adalia: No, that's quite alright, but thank you. Goodbye Adin, Jesse.  
 _Adalia walks off_  
Jesse: Who is she?  
Adin: _(Dreamily watching her go_ ) I don’t really know, but I might have a date with her tomorrow.  
Jesse: Nice, come on man let’s go home, it’s wetter than Triton’s bathtub right now.  
 _They exit_  
 _It’s the next day, Adin waits impatiently by the tomb._  
Adin: Where is she? I hope that she remembered that we were meeting at 7  
 _He checks his watch again, she walks up to him_  
Adalia: Hello, Adin  
Adin: Aya! What is with you and sneaking up on people?  
Adalia: It’s fun  
Adin: So have you decided about our date?  
Adalia: Yes  
Adin: And?  
Adalia: I’ll tell you tomorrow.  
Adin: _(Sighs)_ Ok...But tomorrow you better show me that pretty face of yours  
Adalia: I swear on my life _(giggles_ )  
Adin: _(chuckles)_ See you tomorrow Adalia  
Adalia: Goodbye Adin  
 _They both walk off in different directions_  
 _The next day, Adin is waiting again on his lady love he decides to call Jesse to kill time_.  
Adin: Hey, Jesse...No, she hasn’t shown up yet....No, I’m not going to just leave, I really like her....She is just playing hard to get, I’m sure she likes me too....No, don’t come Jesse!...Ugh, ok just do what you want.  
 _As always, Adalia is tapping his shoulder._  
Adin: Hi Adalia  
 _He turns around_  
Adalia: Yes  
Adin: Yes what?  
Adalia: My answer is yes  
Adin: Awesome! Where do you want to go?  
Adalia: I would rather just stay here  
Adin: Ok, I guess it’s as good a place as any for a first date  
Adalia: I’m glad that you agree  
Adin: Can I ask you a favor?  
Adalia: Yes  
Adin: Can you show me your face, so I can kiss you?  
Adalia: Gladly  
 _Adalia lifts her veil, revealing a disfigured, ghoulish face, Adin spell-bound doesn’t notice it and instead sees a beautiful woman_  
Adin: See, I knew you were beautiful...So how about a kiss?  
Adalia: _(smirking)_ As you wish  
 _Jesses arrives and notices what is about to befall Adin_  
Jesses: Adin Stop! Don’t kiss her.  
 _Adin starts to turn towards Jesse, but Adalia takes hold of his face and kisses him._  
 _Adin collapses dead on the ground while Adalia walks off laughing. Jesse runs to Adin’s body and cradles him in his/her lap_  
Jesse: Adin, no, Adin, no. You can’t leave me! You’re all I have left...Don’t... don’t leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is in love with Adin, it’s totally one sided.  
> Jesse can be any gender though the production that I did had a male Jesse.


End file.
